Autumn Kiss
by che24
Summary: Aku hanya tahu, setelah itu kau— menyatakan diri akan mendapatkan cinta Kris! / Baekhyun POV / KrisTao / TaoRis / Rated T / OneShot


Dengusan napas kesal terdengar menyapa pendengaranku saat kau menatap pada sebuah titik yang menjadi pusat perhatianmu. Kau meremas botol plastik air mineral yang baru saja kau teguk habis isinya.

Aku melirik melihat pada objek pengamatan yang membuatmu begitu mengerikan.

Mata tajammu tak lepas dari sudut taman kampus yang mulai sepi karena hari beranjak petang, apalagi sekarang adalah bulan november. Sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur, terkadang angin dingin mulai terasa menusuk pori-pori kulit.

Aku tersenyum miris saat melihat objek pengamatanmu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu.

Pemuda dengan paras bak pangeran yang selalu berhasil menjadi objek fantasi kaum hawa yang ingin dibawa tempat tidurnya. Bahkan beberapa teman praktikumku sempat bergosip di belakang dosen yang tengah menerima panggilan tentang taruhan untuk mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

Aku memandangmu dan melemparkan kaleng kosong yang telah aku remas sedemikian rupa ke arah kepalamu.

'Tuuk'

Kau mengaduh sesaat dan mengumpat perlahan lalu menatapku dengan wajah kesal tingkat dewa Zeus yang tengah murka.

"Waeyo?" tanyamu tajam, menuntut penjelasan atas pendaratan kaleng kosong soda milikku.

Aku mencibir perlahan, "Sejak kapan kau belajar kata-kata menjijikkan itu Tao?"

Kau memutar iris kelam milikmu malas.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahmu yang terkesan sangat kesal akan pemandangan yang kini dihadirkan oleh objek pengamatanmu.

Kau menyambar tasmu dan mengabaikanku yang semakin tergelak. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa, sepertinya kejadian sedikit panas akan menghangatkan udara dingin musim gugur.

Matahari saja kini terlihat enggan menampakkan diri, bersembunyi dalam kerumunan awan abu-abu yang siap memuntahkan isinya. Seperti dirimu yang siap memuntahkan semua kekesalanmu.

Lebih baik aku menyusulmu yang tengah emosi dari pada kau membuat masalah lagi.

Mata sipitku menangkap gerakanmu mengambil beberapa lembar uangmu dari kantong celana denimmu. Semakin kupercepat langkahku.

'Sraatt'

Dua gerakan cepat yang kau lakukan, menarik lengan seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan pakaian minim yang wajahnya mendekat pada pemuda berwajah oval sempurna dengan seringaiannya. Serta melemparkan beberapa lembar ratusan dolar yang kau tarik dari kantong celanamu.

Aku menghela napas pasrah,

—terlambat.

"Aku mengembalikan uangmu Miss Lenox dan tinggalkan Kris sekarang," gerammu dengan tatapan tajammu.

Pemuda tampan itu, Kris, hanya bersiul dan tersenyum melihatku yang baru saja tiba di dekat kalian.

Gadis muda itu mendengus kesal tanpa bicara apa pun ia memungut lembar-lembar dolar yang jatuh di kakinya. Dia tahu reputasimu yang sangat posesif pada Kris.

Kau berbalik dengan tatapan tajammu memandang Kris yang kini menatap lembut ke arahmu.

"Apa kau mau menggantikan jatah ciumannya Tao-er?" bisik Kris dekat telingamu.

Kau diam masih dengan ekspresi datarmu.

Tapi aku tahu, kau mencoba menyembunyikan guratan merah yang perlahan akan tercetak di pipi putih milikmu.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu hanya dengan uang Kris ge, kau yang akan menciumku karena keinginanmu," gerammu masih menatap tajam pada Kris yang memasang wajah cuek.

Semilir angin membuat Kris melepas syalnya dan memakaikannya ke lehermu, bahkan kau tidak memakai jaketmu dengan benar.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sabar, baby."

Dia berlalu meninggalkanmu yang tergugu dan menunduk memandang syal berwarna merah miliknya dengan tatapan sendu. Kau tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahmu.

Aku tersenyum menepuk kepalamu yang lebih tinggi dariku. Bahumu bergetar perlahan aku tahu kau tengah terisak.

"Bisakah kau mencari pemuda lain? Apa bagusnya pemuda penjual ciuman itu?" tanyaku pelan.

Kau menggeleng membiarkan rambutmu berantakan, "Kris ge yang menyelamatkan wajahku."

Aku mengangguk paham, aku tahu kisahmu hingga kau menjadi sangat mencintai —atau mungkin terobsesi pada dirinya,

.

—pada Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Autumn Kiss**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff (?)**

**Cast: KrisTao / TaoRis ft. Baekhyun**

**Warning: YAOI, typo, Baekhyun POV, **_**italic = flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatapmu yang masih diam memutar-mutar pena milikmu dengan pandangan kosong, kelas baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan kau mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas saja. Sekarang kau mengabaiakanku setelah melipat syal merah milik Kris dan meletakkannya di atas tasmu.

"Beef," gumanmu seraya menopang dagumu membuatku melirikmu mengalihkan perhatianku pada not-not balok yang diberikan Luhan sunbaenim tadi pagi.

Aku berdengung pelan dan kembali menekuni not-not balok di kertas yang aku pegang.

Kau menarik napas panjang, "Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu," bisikmu sontak menarik perhatianku.

Kelas masih sangat sepi, deru samar angin dari pendingin ruangan yang selalu menyala di setiap kelas bahkan terdengar oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Kalau kau bisa menghentikan waktu maka detik jam akan berhenti dan detak jantung semua makhluk juga akan terdiam," sahutku dengan nada sedikit heran. "—termasuk detak jantung Kris."

Kau menghentikan putaran-putaran bolpoinmu di sela jari-jari panjangmu, lalu menatapku sengit dan mengerucutkan bibirmu, sebal.

"Bukan begitu beef, maksudku aku menghentikan waktu agar aku tak melakukan kekonyolan setengah tahun yang lalu jadi—

.

.

.

—aku tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada Kris ge."

.

.

.

Kau lelah kan?

Lelah dengan semua tindakan Kris yang membuat hatimu sakit kan?

Aku tersenyum lembut mengusak kepalamu.

"Hei menangis saat kau tahu orang yang kau sukai telah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain —dan diterima— saat kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, itu manusiawi," hiburku.

Kau merebahkan kepalamu di meja dan menatap ke arahku.

"Kau ingat aku sangat buruk saat itu, menangis seperti wanita saja. Dan yang buruk—" kau menarik napas panjang lalu menutup kelopak matamu. "—aku menangis di hadapannya."

Jika kau bertanya apakah aku ingat.

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ini ulang tahunmu —mungkin juga ulang tahunku._

_Kau mengajakku untuk memesan sebuah tempat, aku bersedia mengantarmu karena kau bilang sekalian saja kita merayakan ulang tahun bersama karena jarak ulang tahun kita hanya empat hari._

_Bulan mei adalah penghujung musim semi yang cukup menyenangkan._

_Sekarang setelah kita memesan tempat untuk dua puluh orang yang akan kita undang —10 temanmu dan 10 orang temanku, kau menarikku untuk duduk di halaman belakang fakultas kita. Menyusun beberapa acara yang akan kita adakan di perayaan berkurangnya umur kita._

"_Park Chanyeol—, kau harus mengundangnya, beef," ujarmu melirik kertasku yang telah tertulis beberapa nama teman-teman dekatku —selain dirimu._

_Aku mendengus mendengarkan usulmu._

"_Kau gila, perayaan ulang tahun kita akan kacau jika mengundangnya," gumanku enggan._

_Mengundang happy virus kampus ini? Yang benar saja!_

_Kau terkekeh pelan, "Aku pikir perayaan kita akan hebat."_

_Cibiran lolos dari bibirku dan memandangmu dengan pandangan skeptis. Kau pasti sama tidak warasnya setelah melakukan beberapa praktikum dengannya._

"_Jja aku sudah selesai dengan sepuluh nama," gumanmu semangat._

"_Nugu?"_

_Kau tersenyum manis, "Kim jongin, Do Kyungsoo, YiXing ge, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol—"_

_Aku tersedak cola yang baru saja aku teguk._

"_Kenapa kau mengundang Park Chanyeol itu?" teriakku tidak terima._

_Kau memandangku malas, aku tahu kau tak akan mendengar protesku "—LuHan ge, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Jun ma hao hyung, dan Kris ge."_

_Aku semakin membulatkan mataku mendengar nama terakhir yang kau sebutkan._

"_Kau yakin mengundang Kris?" tanyaku ragu-ragu._

_Kau mengangguk mantap. "Di fakultas ini hanya ada empat orang mahasiswa dari China termasuk aku, jadi aku akan mengundang mereka."_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Jun Ma Hao?" tanyaku._

_Kau terdiam, sedetik kemudian rona wajahmu menjalar di pipimu. Seakan mencoba menguatkan alasanku untuk menggodamu berkas sinar musim semi menerpa wajah manismu._

"_Mahasiswa angkatan 6 satu kelas dengan YiXing ge," bisikmu pelan._

_Aku mengerutkan kening. Perasaan aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Jun ma hao, tapi mahasiswa yang sekelas dengan YiXing sunbae dan kau kenal itu hanya satu—_

_._

_._

"—_Maksudmu Junmyeon hyung?"_

_._

_._

_Kau diam dan membereskan barang-barangmu, aku tahu tebakanku benar._

"_Kau menyukainya ya?" tebakku asal._

_Tersentak dalam kesibukanmu membereskan barang-barangmu membuatku tersenyum semakin lebar._

"_Katakan saja sebelum keduluan orang," saranku seraya memberikan kertas milikku._

_Daftar nama-nama orang yang ingin aku undang dan berhenti pada nomor delapan karena aku tidak tahu akan mengundang siapa lagi._

_Kau mengambilnya, "Itu tidak mungkin."_

_Matamu menelusuri kertas pemberianku kemudian menghela napas pasrah._

"_Nama-nama yang kita undang sama semua kecuali Park Chanyeol dan Kris ge, kenapa kau tidak mengundang mereka sekalian dan kita benar-benar sehati," ujarnya gemas._

_Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kris bahkan aku hanya mendengar namanya disebut-sebut para mahasiswa wanita yang berfantasi liar dengan tubuhnya di ranjang—" sahutku asal, kau terkikik geli. "—dan untuk Park Chanyeol, jangan harap aku akan mengundangnya. Dia sangat menyebalkan."_

_Kau terbahak bersamaan dengan suara burung-burung yang berkicau di ranting sebuah pohon yang menaungi kita dari cerahnya cuaca hari ini._

"_Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengundang Chanyeol hyung, beef, jika dia datang aku tahu pesta kita akan hebat."_

_Aku memutar iris ku bosan._

"_Tidak perlu mempromosikannya, panda," geramku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa mahasiswa mulai berdatangan dan mengisi bangku-bangku di deretan depan, beberapa diantaranya langsung memilih bangku paling belakang. Mungkin menurut mereka setidaknya mereka bisa mencuri-curi untuk mendengarkan mp3 mereka.

Konyol.

Kau kembali menopang kepalamu mengamati mahasiswa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pendingin ruangan mulai tidak terasa fungsinya mengingat penghuni ruangan ini kian bertambah.

"Apa kau masih membenci Chanyeol hyung?" tanyamu membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Setelah yang dia lakukan padaku tiga bulan yang lalu bagaimana aku bisa membencinya?"

Kau mencibir pelan saat teringat tingkah Chanyeol tiga bulan yang lalu, "Sebenarnya kau menyukainya sejak awal kan beef, aku tahu itu."

Dengungan suara mahasiswa yang berbicara dengan teman yang ada di samping mereka sedikit menenggelamkan suaranya.

"Entahlah, bukankah cinta dan benci beda tipis?"

Sebuah pesawat kertas melintas di atas kepalamu, aku menoleh ke depan melihat seorang mahasiswa sedang melipat kertasnya lagi untuk membuat sebuah pesawat kertas lagi.

.

.

"—dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku membenci Kris ge dengan kebiasaannya menjual ciuman itu," gumanmu pelan.

.

.

"Mungkin—" aku menahan napasku, "—kau hanya kagum padanya karena tindakannya padamu saat itu."

.

.

.

"_Jadi kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada YiXing, Junmyeon?" suara bass milik seorang pemuda berhelai pirang dengan segelas tinggi jus jeruk di tangannya membuyarkan semua acara yang tengah kami lakukan._

_Seperti yang telah aku dan Tao rencanakan kami mengundang sepuluh orang —seharusnya 20 tapi kami bingung mengundang siapa lagi— untuk merayakan ulang tahun kami._

_Aku menghentikan tanganku yang tengah memotong kue ulang tahun kami melirik sekilas ke arah Tao yang menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang baru saja berbicara, Kris._

_Junmyeon hyung tersenyum dan di sampingnya YiXing sunbae tengah tersipu menunduk saat lengan Junmyeon hyung melingkar di pinggangnya._

"_Aku tidak menyangkan jika YiXing akan menerimaku," sahutnya dengan senyum merekah._

_Kau terdiam, menatap dengan pandangan miris pada pasangan baru itu._

_Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan._

_Kau kalah start. Bukan dari orang lain tapi dari targetmu sendiri._

"_Kau harus mentraktir kami hyung," Kim Jongin yang tengah melahap makanan yang disuapkan oleh Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Junmyeon hyung._

_Tiba-tiba semua orang seakan berdengung setuju dengan usul Jongin, mengabaikan kau dan aku yang terdiam. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu lalu menunduk perlahan. Sekilas aku melihat bahumu bergetar, apa kau sedang menangis?_

_Aku ingin memelukmu tapi tangan Park Chanyeol entah sejak kapan mengungkung tubuhku._

"_Setelah ini kita bisa ke tempat karaoke," usul YiXing yang mendapatkan sorakan setuju dari yang lain._

"_Theharuthnya tadi kita karaoke dulu baru makan," Sehun meneguk minumannya dan mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Luhan sunbae. _

_Aku masih memandangimu, mengabaiakan orang-orang yang sepertinya juga mengabaikanmu._

"_Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" suara lembut Kyungsoo membuatku menatapnya, melihat ke arah pemuda bermata bulat itu hendak menyentuhmu._

'_Greep'_

_Aku terperangah melihat pemuda tampan objek fantasi semua kaum hawa memelukmu._

"_Panda aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun," celetuk Kris seraya menarik kepalamu ke dada bidangnya. "Tapi tidak di sini, kalau aku berikan di sini nanti semua akan iri."_

_Tanpa peringatan Kris langsung menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan bawah lututmu._

_Dia tersenyum menatap ke arah kami semua dan berakhir pada Junmyeon hyung yang menatap heran kelakuan pangeran kampus._

"_Panda sudah 20 tahun jadi aku ingin memberi hadiah spesial untuknya, maaf kami tidak ikut Junmyeon-ah."_

_Dia pergi membawamu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya padamu, karena Park Chanyeol menahanku untuk tetap ikut acara karaoke dengan yang lain._

_Aku hanya tahu, setelah itu kau—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_menyatakan diri akan mendapatkan cinta Kris!_

_._

_._

_._

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kris padamu saat itu?"

Saat ini kelas telah berakhir meski kau sempat harus beradu urat dengan dosen kelas yang menganggap hasil praktekmu minggu lalu tidak sesuai dengan prosedur dan harus mengulang. Sekarang kau menyeretku ke tempat paling membosankan, perpustakaan.

Kau melirikku dengan pandangan sebal, beberapa buku tebal sudah berada dalam pelukanmu.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya membawaku ke taman kompleks perumahanku, menyuruhku duduk di bangku taman, membiarkanku menangis dan—

.

.

"—dia menungguku hingga berhenti menangis."

.

.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku ragu, aku masih menemanimu mencari beberapa buku refrensi untuk meyakinkan Mr. Kim jika penelitianmu minggu lalu sesuai dengan prosedur.

Kau mengangguk cuek, memilah beberapa buku yang kemudian kau berikan padaku.

"Eumm.. dia hanya mengatakan, _aku tak pandai berbicara atau menghibur orang jadi aku tunggu saja kau hingga diam, _itu saja."

Kerutan keningku semakin bertumpuk.

Tak pandai bicara?

Yeah... tapi dia pandai merayu.

Aku masih sibuk dengan ketidakpercayaanku pada apa yang Kris lakukan padamu saat itu. Tapi kau bukan orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Beef, apa wanita di sini tidak bisa berhenti membeli ciuman Kris ge?" keluhmu dengan mata menatap tajam pada satu sudut ruangan.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangmu, di ujung rak-rak buku yang berjajar terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang membelakangi kita tengah bernegoisasi —menurutku, dengan seorang mahasiswa wanita.

Kau berjalan melewatiku dengan buku-buku tebal yang kau bawa, mencoba mencapai mereka sebelum tangan dengan jemari panjang itu menerima beberapa lembar ratusan dolar dari seorang wanita.

'Buuuk'

Buku-buku tebalmu berhasil kau lesakan di antara wajah Kris dan wanita itu dan kau menarik tangan Kris yang hendak menerima uang.

Napasmu terengah-engah dan matamu menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang menatap jengah ke arahmu.

.

.

"— bahkan dia belum menyentuh ujung dolar kesayanganmu Miss Curran, bisakah kau gunakan dolarmu untuk kepentingan yang lainnya dan tinggalkan Kris!"

.

.

Sekali lagi geraman posesif dan protektif mengalun dari tenggorokanmu.

"Kau selalu menjadi pengganggu kesenangan kami Mr. Huang," balas wanita itu sinis.

"I am"

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkanmu dan Kris, aku berjalan mendekati kalian lalu mengambil buku-buku yang kau jatuhkan.

"Aku mohon berhentilah Kris ge, aku lelah atau—

.

.

"—suruh aku berhenti menghalangi kesenanganmu ini," gumanmu dengan nada memohon.

.

.

Aku terhenyak mendengar permintaanmu, kau berharap Kris menyuruhmu berhenti menghalanginya menjual ciumannya?

"Kau seakan meberiku harapan dengan membiarkan aku yang seenaknya selalu menyela acara lelang ciumanmu itu," katamu dengan nada sinis.

Aku membiarkanmu mengambil semua buku yang ada di pelukanku lalu berlalu, mungkin kau menuju meja yang ada di dekat bagian peminjaman buku.

Aku melirik Kris yang menatap datar ke arah kepergianmu.

Helaan napas panjangku seakan menyadarkannya jika aku masih ada di dekatnya.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Tao, Kris sunbae. Jika kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya lebih baik kau membentaknya saat mengganggumu berciuman dengan penggemarmu itu, atau bahkan melarangnya dengan tegas."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, kau tidak pernah lagi menghalang-halangi Kris untuk menjual ciumannya. Kau memilih menghindar ketika melihatnya tengah bersama wanita yang ingin diciumnya.

Seperti sekarang kau memilih menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku, bahkan kau memilih mengerjakan ulang penelitian yang diperintahkan oleh Mr. Kim tanpa melawan.

Kau mencoba membunuh waktumu dan menghilangkan semua pikiran tentangnya.

"Baekkie," gumanan sosok tinggi membuatku mendongkak.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang sebelum ini masuk dalam list orang yang menyebalkan kini telah menjadi kekasihku sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya membuatku menarik tangannya agar duduk di sampingku. Aku menunjuk kearah mejamu.

"Dia membuatku stres," ujarku menunjuk ke arahmu.

Chanyeol menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kris juga membuatku stress dengan tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan aku dilabrak beberapa mahasiswa wanita," sahutnya dengan wajah cueknya.

Aku menautkan alisku mencoba memahami apa yang diucapkan kekasihku ini.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya junior yang bisa sangat akrab –bahkan terlalu akrab– dengan sosok pangeran kampus.

"Memang Kris kenapa?" tanyaku asal. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan subae tampan itu, aku lebih peduli pada Tao.

Chanyeol mengehmbuskan napas malas.

"Tiba-tiba dia menolak orang-orang yang ingin membeli ciumannya sejak empat hari yang lalu," sahut Chanyeol.

Aku yang tengah membaca buku sastra yang direkomendasikan Junmyeon hyung menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Maksudnya? Kris sunbae tidak menjual ciuman lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Waeyo? Tao sudah tidak menghalang-halangi lagi sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dia sedang berusaha menyerah untuk Kris sunbae," jelasku heran.

Kekasiku yang kelewat tinggi itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Saat aku tanya dia hanya menjawab, _aku akan lepas kontrol karena pembatas kegilaanku tiba-tiba tidak bisa aku temukan selama tiga hari ini. Jadi aku berhenti saja,"_ Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Kris membuatku terkekeh. "Dan itu membuatku diprotes mahkluk mengerikan berjenis wanita di kampus ini."

Aku mengulum senyum, tiba-tiba satu pikiran menghantam otak kecilku.

Tunggu, Kris berhenti menjual ciumannya sejak empat hari yang lalu dan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Tiga hari sudah ia kehilangan pembatas kegilaannya, empat ditambah tiga sama dengan tujuh.

Tujuh hari, itu satu minggu. Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu Tao tidak mengikuti Kris kan?

"Apa maksud Kris sunbae pembatas kegilaannya itu—

.

.

—Tao?"

.

.

Chanyeol belum menjawab pertanyaanku namun sudut ekor mataku menangkap sosok yang tengah kami bicarakan duduk di samping kursimu.

Kau menoleh sekilas melihat siapa yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingmu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun kau menarik gadget milikmu yang kau gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugasmu.

Hanya saja tangan besar sosoknya menarikmu untuk duduk lagi.

Jarak kursi kita tak begitu jauh hanya di pisahkan satu meja dan aku ada di belakangmu. Semoga aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian.

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu," cetus Chanyeol yang juga menatap ke arah kalian.

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan perpustakaan ini mencuri pandang pada kalian. seorang pangeran sekolah dan atlet wushu.

"Ada apa?"

Demi tuhan, aku bersyukur bisa mendengar bisikanmu dari jarak seperti ini, kau masih menatap tajam pergelanganmu yang di tahan olehnya.

Dia menatapmu sayu, "Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya pelan.

"Maksud Kris sunbae?" kau mencoba menahan nada kecewamu.

Kris menggeram menahan emosinya, "Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?"

Aku menyapu ruangan, beberapa orang telah terang-terangan memperhatikan pembicaraan kalian, bahkan di meja bagian peminjaman buku aku bersumpah melihat Mr. Kim yang juga menatap ke arah kalian dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Aku hanya menyerah," ujarmu tidak pasti.

Hening.

Bahkan orang-orang tidak ada yang bergerak, helaan napas yang terdengar tak beraturan dan seakan tertahan menunggu sahutan apa yang akan diberikan pangeran itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku kesulitan menghadapi wanita-wanita penggoda itu," sahutnya kesal. Dia masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu mengubah posisinya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jarimu..

Kau terperangah, "Bukan kah itu yang kau inginkan ge?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanmu yang polos bahkan kau memanggilnya ge lagi padahal baru saja kau memanggilnya sunbae —untuk mengekspresikan kekesalanmu.

Kris mendengus kesal tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang juga terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku saat aku hendak berciuman dengan pembeliku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap kalian penasaran, melihat kepalamu miring dari belakang aku yakin kini kau tengah memasang wajah polosmu meski aku tak melihatnya.

"Karena kebetulan kan?"

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala beberapa kali mendengar jawabannya, selama ini aku juga menganggapnya begitu. Aku mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh di sampingku.

"Apa kau berpikir seperti Tao juga Baekkie-ah?" tanya Chanyeol di sela tawanya.

"Memang seperti itu kan?"

.

.

"—Kau pikir kebetulan bisa terjadi setiap waktu?"

.

.

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris juga aku dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini polos sekali," guman Chanyeol.

Aku masih mengerutkan kening.

"Aku—" Kris menarik napasnya membuatku memilih mengabaikan kekasihku.

.

.

.

—sengaja memilih tempat-tempat dimana kau berada jadi kau bisa menghentikanku."

.

.

'Greeek'

Beberapa kursi bergeser menimbulkan suara decitan antara kayu dan lantai tegel perpustakaan. Kau terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya, aku bisa melihat ekspresi tidak percayamu dari sisi samping wajahmu.

Beberapa orang yang tadi penasaran seakan sudah mendapatkan jawaban rasa penasaran mereka, bahkan aku mendengar Mr. Kim yang entah sejak kapan berada di meja di samping mejaku berguman.

"Pasangan sesama china," ujarnya santai.

Pasangan?

.

"Aku memang menunggumu untuk menghentikanku, aku membiarkanmu menghentikan semua momen ketika aku menjual ciuman bukan untuk memberikan harapan padamu tapi—

.

.

"—aku berusaha memberikan harapan pada diriku sendiri jika kau memang memperhatikanku."

.

.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kenapa Kris ge selalu menggoda untuk menciumku tapi tidak pernah menciumku?" aku melihat rona merah menjalar di pipimu.

Kris menoleh menatapmu dan mengelus surai legammu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jika kau ingin aku menciummu bukan karena bayaran tapi karena cinta, maka aku ingin menciummu bukan karena pembelaan dan obsesi, tapi karena kau memang ingin aku cium."

Oh tuhan.. aku melirik Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Aku yakin kau tengah merona hebat sekarang, aku yang mendengarnya saja merona tak karuan. Aku tidak menyangka Kris bisa menggombal seperti itu -_-

"Kris mencintai Tao sejak pertama melihatnya, awalnya hanya rasa suka tapi menjadi protektif sejak Junmyeon hyung jadian dengan YiXing hyung, kau ingatkan kejadian Kris membawa kabur Tao?"

Chanyeol menatapku lembut dan aku mengangguk.

.

.

"—Aku mencintaimu Tao, terlalu, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya."

.

"Egois—"

.

"—Aku merasa buruk saat melihatmu menangis karena Junmyeon mengatakan ia menjadi kekasih YiXing."

.

"Sok pahlawan—"

.

"—Aku seakan pemuda paling brengsek yang mencari perlindunganmu untuk menghentikan kebiasaan burukku, errr.—"

.

"Menjual ciuman maksud Kris ge?" kau memotong ucapannya. "Well kau memang brengsek—"

.

"—dan aku menjadi gila saat kau mengatakan agar aku menyuruhmu berhenti menghalangi kebiasaan burukku itu, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Chanyeol."

Kris menoleh ke arah kami dan kau ikut memandang kami.

Matamu membulat dengan rona wajah yang membuatku ingin memelukmu. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. Sepertinya kau tersadar jika ada beberapa orang —mungkin hampir semua orang memperhatikan kalian.

.

"—Jadi bisakah kau di sampingku dan melindungiku dari beringasnya wanita-wanita yang ingin menciumku bahkan membawaku ke tempat tidur mereka?" bisik Kris seduktif tepat di daun telingamu yang memerah..

Aku tidak yakin ia berbisik karena aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kau menundukan kepalamu, lalu mendongkak dengan rona yang belum menghilang di paras manismu.

Mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah, aku akan melindungi gege dengan wushuku," ucapmu semangat.

Kris terkekeh.

"Dan—" kau mengambil napas panjang lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

.

.

.

"—Kau hanya boleh naik ke tempat tidurku Kris sunbae."

.

.

.

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar ucapanmu, dari mana kau belajar ucapan itu Tao?

Aku semakin terkejut saat Kris yang baru sadar dari hantaman shock yang menderanya karena ucapanmu meraup dirimu dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirmu.

Tidak mempedulikan mahasiswa yang menatap shock pada kalian, tidak mempedulikan beberapa pegawai perpustakaan yang menjatuhkan stempel tanggal kembali yang mereka pegang dan tidak mempedulikan Mr Kim —aku bersumpah melihatnya— yang kini menyeringai penuh arti.

"Wu YiFan, Huang ZiTao," suara Mr. Kim membuat kalian melepaskan tautan bibir kalian.

Kau terkejut dan langsung menggenggam lengan Kris mencari perlindungan, sedangkan kekasih barumu hanya nyengir tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Buat esay tentang male pregnant dan bukti-bukti yang akurat. Kumpulkan di mejaku dua minggu lagi."

.

.

Kris menyeringai dan aku sempat mendengarnya membalas ucapan dosen killer itu, "Bahkan aku siap membuktikannya Mr. Kim."

.

.

.

Ciumanmu di akhir musim gugur di dalam perpustakaan tanpa suasana yang romantis berakhir dengan—

.

Indah —mungkin.

Meski aku masih berharap bisa menonjok muka Kris sunbae.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

.

.

c.n: baik che minta maaf rangkaian ff unt Tao birthday berakhir di ff ini padahal che bilang sekitar 5-6 ff tp che sibuk nguplotin piku2 di page fb Che24 dan melalang buana (?) ke weibo nyolongin piku2 taoris LoL

Terima kasih untuk semuaaaaanyaaa yang membaca bahkan merelakan waktu, tenaga, dan pulsanya untuk mereview ff che #sesenggukan.

Bales review ah, gak papa ya rada panjang krn bls review ._.v

—[**lapak] re: your review to Appointment:**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, **terima kasih, che dpt inspirasi timun mas krn abis kasi privat gini deh jadinya ^^ makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Couphie, **ini ff hehehhe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Jl Dray, **waduh sampe tergila2 hahahha.. nah ak bingung jg tuh gigit gigi gmana ya? makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Aiiu d'freaky, **iya abang kris kan emang raksasa #kecupkris. Nama page fbnya: **Che24** makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Shin Zi Tao, **kalo kejar2an tambah panjang che bingung heheheh.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Fly21, **baeklu hanya menjaga adek tersayang mereka makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**PrinceTae, **iya, sengaja nulis kan untuk perbandingan makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Gyash, **maap endingnya kurang wah, che jg ngerasa gtu. Cuma ya itu pas ngetik kan che gak bikin draft pas nyampe Tao bilang bakal menuhin perjanjian ehh otak che langsung BLANK . makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Paprikapumpkin, **aku jg pengen didongengin abang Kris :3 makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Christalice, **idenya muncul dadakan huks, syukurlah kalo suka. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi, **hayooo baca timun mas lagi.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Zakurafrezee, **iya kan dosa kan klo ingkar janji.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Ajib4ff, **ini ff ke empat yg ketiga udah baca belum klo belum cari di stories che aja hahahaha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Ayulopetyas11, **boleh kok panggil unni, asal jgn tante ntar ak saingan tua ma oom kris :p makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Ichigo, **heheheh, ak ada janji yg blum kepenuhi nih ff baru jadi 4 pdahal rencananya 12 #garuk tembok. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**putchanC, **syukurlah klo ff che bisa bikin senyum2 hehehehe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**arvita kim, **makassi udah baca unn, meski baekhan provokasinya kenceng mata Tao kan udah kelilipan Kris jd Kris doang yg diliat LoL. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**hungry birds, **well, che gak janji bisa bikinin lagi hehehe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Peach panda, **iya naga mesum buangeettt.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Rarega18, **oh ya masuk trend twit? Waah che gak punya twit sih, tapi di te-el weibo che muncul terus hastag birthday Tao . makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**NaeAizawa, **berasa tua ya neng? Kkk~ makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**.**

**.**

—**[lapak] re: your review to Paper Plane**

**NaeAizawa, **hahahha.. kebawa emosi yee sampe mau beli kertas, iya dong Kris kan juga doyan panda.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**KyuKi Yanagishita, **justru che gak bisa bikin ff angst, gak tega . makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Rarega18, **Kris akan kejam klo menyangkut Tao.. semoga gak telat ff ini.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Paprikapumpkin, **iya rate T hahahha.. che jg suka klo banyak ff TaoRis tp masa che baca ff che sendiri lagi? ;D makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi, **waduh jgn sampe diabet deh.. ., panda emg posesif ma kakek naga, kakek naga juga gtu sampe romantis berlebihan ==, rated T klo minat stelah che kelar skripsi che bikinin rated M hahahhaha. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**HwangChoi0701, **syukurlah klo gak bosen.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Jl Dray, **hei hei jgn pengaruhi Tao dgn yg yadong2 hahahhaha.. . kok smua pada bilang diabetes sihh? makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

** , **manis kayak Tao. Maap rated T dulu hahahha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Shin Zi Tao, **makasih udah suka ff che.. #nangis. Iya itu potongan ff ini.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**ZiTao99, **syukurlah gak bosen.. maap rated T dulu makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Time to Argha, **hehehe.. syukurlah klo demen asal jgn demen Tao ntar disembur.. maap rated T dulu hehehhe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Siska andini, **ff doraemon, Kris kan emg doraemon bagi Tao.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**putchanC, **ada typo lagi ya? Maap gak ngedit huks.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**peach panda, **maap rated T dulu.. hehehhe makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**Love couple, **ini ff nya.. well maap rated t dulu.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff 'terakhir' untuk Tao birthday yg ini xD

**.**

**.**

—**[lapak] che mau promosi**

Horeee.. empat ff untuk Tao bday sampai jumpa bom Kris birthday 6 bulan lagi.. *mungkin :p

Ok che mau promosi, che mau nanya yang punya grup Taoris di whatsapp, atau fb, atau weibo, che ngikut dong... #inibukanpromosi.

Trus yang pengen punya fanart Tao-Kris silahkan mampir di page Che, di like ya #dooor

Search aja di fb, **Che24**, yang ngelike baru lima hahahhaa.. linknya ada di bio che .

Jangan lupa baca ff che lainnya. **raven 6 part | your gaze | sm building series 1 dan 2 | dragonfly |separated | meet-again seq separated | appointment | paper plane | autumn Kiss |**

Maap atas ketidak sempurnaan ff termasuk judul yg gak nyambung hahahha.. dan TYPO terutama.

Maap atas semua php ttg rated M, klo banyak yg request mungkin che bikin tp gak dalam waktu dekat.

Utang che tinggal raven dan sm building series,

Untuk FF ini sungguh che mohon semua yang baca berkenan review, suka tidak suka.. #sujud2. Karena che sptinya akan hiatus mulai tgl 11 mei, untuk fokus analisis skripsi che, ini lgi nganggur krn data belum lgkp dan baru lgkp tgl 10, setelahnya che —mungkin— akan hiatus satu bulan maap [lagi]

Last unt hari ini... meski di Korea dan China udah tgl tiga tapi menurut waktu Indonesia dan waktu FFn masi tanggal 2 mei..

Selamat ulang tahun Tao, semua harapan che nuna untuk dedek tersayang udah che nuna ucapkan di weibo kan.. semoga dibaca semua.. klo gak tau artinya suruh duizhang tersayangmu itu nranslate. 20th is begin for everything, hope you get the best part on ur life Taozi, Taoer, baby panda..

salam,

che24


End file.
